Once again we'll fight and conquer
by The Godess Freya
Summary: What will happen when a valkyrie meets with the shinigami? Will she be allowed to help, or will she have to attack? An Ichigo/OC pairing.


Name: Andrea

Valkyrie name: Gunnr (Battle)

Occupation: Valkyrie/shinigami

Age: 387 (though she looks around 17)

Zanpakutō: Her zanpakto in normal form is a simple silver bracelet around her right wrist. It is drawn to discord, which could be the first stirrings of Ragnarok. She travels all over the world, slaying monsters and guiding lost souls to the halls of Valhalla. Her sword tingles when it senses evil and draws her toward what needs to be slain. Also, her sword was forged by Thor with a feather of Muninn, giving her the ability to guide the lost souls and to transport her into Valhalla, if need be.

Sword name: Muninn (Memory)

Shikai: Fly towards Valhalla, Muninn (like the above picture)

Shikai Info: The spear is chained to her wrist by a long reiatsu pulsing chain, giving her long range attacks and more flexibility with spear fighting. Four spirit ribbons adorn the bracelet on her wrist, which are used for attacks and healing.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

As I awoke the next morning, I felt the pull in my heart. As much as I loved Ireland with its rolling hills, it was time for me to move on; it was time for me to kill more enemies. I arose from my makeshift bed near the lake and stretched, getting all the kinks out of my back. After my stretch, I held out the bracelet on my wrist. As always the ornate symbols made me smile and I called for my sword.

"Fly towards Valhalla, Muninn." I watched as the reiatsu pulse from my bracelet and morphed into my shikai form. I smiled briefly before pointing the spear to the ground and traced a doorway big enough for me. I then placed the tip of the spear in the middle of the dormant teleport and called upon the right diety.

"Hœnir." I felt the answering power from the god and the teleport flared once and activated. In reaction, my constant companion Huginn flew from the sky and landed on my shoulder. He always knew where I ended up and always granted me the power of speech, which allowed me to partly blend in with the society. I took a deep breath and silently thanked the god for his blessing before stepping into the portal of the unknown.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I arrived at a town and Huginn granted me his power of invisibility to the mortals milling around me. I looked around and automatically knew which country I was in. Japan. The kanji symbols were a dead giveaway. And as I stared at them, I felt Huginn's beak touch my temple and the unidentifiable kanji immediately made sense. I knew that when I spoke, I would also be speaking the local dialect, which was a definate plus. I jumped straight up, still holding my spear in my hand, and landed on top of the building overlooking all of the people.

"This is an amazing place, Huginn," I tested. Even though I thought I was speaking Norse, I knew I wasn't, but I couldn't even hear the difference. Huginn's spell was that powerful. "But where will I sleep? This place is too crowded to simply find a spot." I looked around. "Maybe under the bridge by the river?" Huginn looked where I was pointing and nodded, pushing off my shoulder and launching himself into flight. I took a deep breath and followed, using the rooftops to jump. I landed a moment later at my destination and took a look around. Huginn landed on my shoulder once more and together we scouted out my place to stay. I looked underneath and saw a small outcove. I nodded.

"I will stay here for now, Huginn. If I find better lodgings, call for me and I will find you." The bird nodded once, regally, before flying off again into the sky. He winked out and I knew he had passed fully into the spirit world.

"Who are you?" I turned and looked, not seeing anyone. Was one of the gods trying to speak to me? "Down here." I did as the voice said and my eyes landed on a black cat.

"What happened to you? Did you break an oath? Vár's curses are very hard to break."

"No, nothing of the sort. I am Yoruichi."

"Are you sure you weren't cursed? I could almost swear I've seen Vár curse someone like this before..." I mused.

"Quite positive. Now, I will ask again. Who are you?"

"Oh! I am Gunnr." I didn't bother with my human name, since the cat could still apparently see through Huginn's invisibility. That meant it could see the spirit would, where I resided at the moment, and it wasn't worth lying to. "Pleased to meet you Yoruichi."

"Likewise. Would you mind telling me what you're doing in this town?"

"I'm here to kill monsters, Yoruichi," I said, sitting onto my knees. I let my hands rest on my legs as I answered the cat's questions. I could feel an energy from her and knew that somehow she was powerful, though...what could a cat do against these monsters?

"Hollows?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yes," I answered, filing the information away. Here, they were called Hollows.

"Then come with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have someone who wants to meet with you." I shrugged. The more I could coordinate with the locals, the easier my job was. I released my shikai and it slowly dissapated into its dormant stage on my wrist. Yoruichi didn't bat an eyelash and I knew that she had seen someone of my ilk before. "Come." With that, she totally disappeared and I saw her far away on the nearest building. "You coming?" she callenged and I jumped onto the building with her. I didn't have my zanpakutō out, but it was still easy for me to use part of my powers.

Within a few minutes of travel, she stopped in front of a store and a man in a green and white striped bucket hat met me at the door. He fanned himself and I could sense the smile behind the fan. I could also sense the energy that the cat had and knew he was also powerful.

"My, my," he said. "You're different than what I expected."

"Expected?" I asked, confused. He waved my question off and gestured inside.

"Come inside. I bet you're hungry and I just made supper." I could never turn down the prospect of food and I stepped inside only to see a gang of people around the table. Each of them had the energy, though some of it felt different to me. The boy with orange hair, the girl with short black hair, and the tall redhead had the same energy as Yoruichi and the man with the hat. The boy with shaggy brown hair, the boy with glasses, and the girl with orange hair all had different energies, though I sensed each used them to destroy the monsters I did. None felt evil and I relaxed. I was among friends.

"Hello," I greeted. A chorus of hello's followed my own and I sat on the empty mat beside of the boy with glasses and between the unnamed man.

"Now, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Kisuke Urahara," the man said, his fan snapped shut.

"Orihime Inoue," the girl with orange hair said. I inspected her closely and found her energy to be soothing but different than anything I had ever felt in all of my travels. This girl was definately blessed by her gods.

"Yasutora Chad," the shaggy haired kid introduced. He was tall and muscular but the odd thing was, his energy reminded me of the monsters I killed. It was similar...yet different. He didn't seem evil and Muginn laid dormat on my wrist. If Muginn didn't find any fault with the kid, then neither did I.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." I turned to the orange haired kid. I also felt something evil within him, but he seemed to have it leashed. But, he seemed to hold it apart from him, as if he didn't want it inside of him. Why would he do that? Did he not want it inside of him? I made a mental note to talk to him later, when no one was around. He intrigued me, and I had to find out more.

"Kuchiki Rukia." The girl with black hair seemed older beyond what years she looked and I realized that the body she inhabited wasn't real. It was only housing her spirit body, which meant she was dead or was birthed in her spirit world.

"Abarai Renji," the red haired man introduced. I sensed that he too was in a false body, which led me to believe that the two in false bodies had to be sent by their gods. Why else would they leave their spirit world?

"Ishida Uryuu," the boy beside me introduced, pushing his glasses higher onto his nose. His energy was also different of all the others and I knew immediately he was a Quincy.

"And I'm Andrea. Pleased to meet all of you." Yoruichi looked at me sharply and I knew she was concerned about the change in names.

"What is it, Yoruichi-san?" Urahara asked.

"That's not the name she told me today." Drat that cat. If these people knew how to use their powers, then I would tell them my real name, but if not, they had no reason to think I was different than anyone else.

"I am also known as Gunnr," I coneded. "Though Andrea is easier to say and remember for most people." I smiled as harmlessly as it could, hoping the darned cat would let it go.

"Where are you from?" Uryuu asked.

"What?" I asked, surprised. Huginn's spell was flawless! He should be able to tell anything from my accent.

"You don't dress like someone who's been here for very long and you don't look like you have any Japanese descent." Oh. He was smart to catch onto that so quickly.

"Iceland, originally, but I moved to Norway when I was older." Was he testing me? I knew how to use my powers! It was them I was worried about.

"You speak our language very well," Orihime placated, trying to turn the conversation from Uryuu's sudden inquisition.

"Thank you, Orhime-san." Now, it was just plain awkward. Never one for subtleties, I asked bluntly, "Do you guys know how to use your powers, or are you ignorant?" Sudden silence settled over the table and I waited for an answer.

"Of course we do, Andrea," Kiskuke answered, his fan once again fanning his face again.

"Then yes, I do know how to use my own powers as well. I'm here only to slay the demons here and eventually, I'll be on my way."

"When?" Uryuu asked. I did admire the bluntness, although his tact left something to be desired.

"When my sword calls me to leave. There's no time limit, just when I finish my duty here."

"You're welcome to stay with me." I glanced at Urahara, surpsrised he would open his home to me that easily. Then again, the old addage was: keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer.

"Thank you, Urahara-san."

"Of course, I want you to duel Renji first." Renji's protest went unheaded and I thought over this proposition. There was no harm in showing him my strength. He wasn't my enemy and he was offering me a place to reside for the duration of my stay. "I want to sense your reiatsu." Reiatsu must be their form of energy.

"That sounds fine," I agreed. I could deal with a test. It had been ages since I had a worthy opponent. I stood with Urahara and Renji stood as well, a fight-happy smile on his face. Urahara led me to a trapdoor and I looked down only to see a huge rock canyon, a perfect spot for a duel. I looked at Urahara who gestured and I jumped down, landing lightly on my feet. Everyone else finally made it down at the people who weren't in the duel stayed on a rock overlooking Renji and I.

"Where's your sword?" Renji asked. I held out my wrist.

"Here." Renji looked confused and I decided it was time to start the fight. "Shall we begin? Fly towards Valhalla, Muninn." The spear formed in my hand and I smiled. Týr, grant me your strength. Let my fight honor you. I felt the god's blessing through my spear and I crouched into a fighting position.

"Where's your zanpakutō?" Renji asked, his own sword in his hand.

"This is my zanpakutō. Just a different version." Renji didn't object and I tired of him not wanting to battle me. I jumped at him, my spear thrusting at his chest in a testing move. He parried and sliced at my right side. I grabbed the end of my spear and blocked his blow with the middle of my weapon. I snapped off a kick to his chest, sending him back a few feet. He looked surprised and I pointed my spear at him. He smiled.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" His zanpakutō lengthened into ribbed sections of the sword and I knew it would be lethal if it hit. I must be careful. He sliced at me, without moving closer and I saw his sword elongate. I pushed the bottom of my spear into the ground and grabbed the top, pulling myself out of harms way. The sword wrapped around my spear and I knew if I had only tried to block, I would be seriously injured.

I landed and pulled my spear out of the sword's grip, paying more attention to the fight. He launched his sword directly at me and I blocked with my spear. However, I was the one pushed back this time and Renji smirked. He thought I was beaten, did he? I used my speed to appear behind him and I held the tip of my spear to the back of his neck. He stiffened but I jumped away, letting him decide his next method of attack.

"Ban...kai." His reitasu flared and I was impressed. He knew the second release of his weapon, which took years for anyone to master. In the swords place was a giant snake, the body made of bamboo. The bamboo was held together by his spirit particles and I sensed it would be useless to attack his joints. I shrugged. I minus well show him my full strength.

"Bankai!" I yelled and I felt my own reiatsu answer my call. I felt the change within me and my clothes morphed into my true ones that I always wore. My spear also changed into a golden one I carried within Valhalla and I closed my eyes, savoring the power thrumming through my veins. When I opened my eyes, I saw the clearer detail of the raven eyes and smiled.

"Are you ready, Renji?" In response, the snake lunged at me and I jumped out of the way. "Thor's hammer!" I cried out. A stream of lighting-like reiatsu emerged from my spear, channeled towards Renji. He blocked it with his bamboo snake body, but it traveled through the body back to the bone hilt Renji held. He yelped and it was my turn to smirk.

"Go, Zabimaru!" The snake came at me again, this time, launching a red bolt of reitasu out of his mouth. I spun my spear, the reitasu on the tip of my spear creating a circle, then hardening. "Týr's slice." I cut through his attack with ease and stop the spin of my spear, causing the hardened reiatsu to break apart. "Loki's bind." The spirit ribbons on my wrist bound Renji to the ground and using this as a distraction, I teleported over to him, placing the tip of my spear against his neck.

"My, my," Urahara interrupted. I looked to see him in front of us, his fan frantically waving. "You're quite the expert, Andrea."

"How can you know? You barely saw me fight."

His eyes darkened and his hat lowered a fraction of an inch. Behind his cheery facade laid the real man, a cunning strong man. "Trust me, Andrea. I know." The moment was broken when Urahara grinned. "Now, I promised you food, didn't I? Come, come!"

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

After dinner, I found myself on the rooftop of the hospital, drawn to the energies and discord of the people inside. I wanted to help them, but I was forbidden to heal more than one mortal in a day...at least in a hospital. The last time I had cured everyone sent a full blown religion cascading through the quiet little country town of Ireland, calling more publicity to me than I cared to admit. It was why I had to sleep by the lake instead of in the hospital.

"What are you doing here?" I turned to see Ichigo, his orange hair a dead giveaway in the light.

"Waiting. What are you doing here?"

"For what?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"To do my job," I turned back to watch the town and everyone mill about below me.

"Then why wait here?" he persisted.

"To explain that, I would have to tell you all about myself, which would take more time than I think you have for me."

"I have time," Ichigo said, surprising me.

"Then come, sit, my friend. Let me tell you everything." It had been so long since I had met someone who knew about the spirit world...too long. "Where to begin?" I watched as Ichigo sat beside of me and something inside of me awoke. My sword wasn't tingling...it was my own physical body. I slapped myself mentally. I knew it was forbidden to love a mortal. What was I thinking? "I was born in Iceland, then moved to Norway when my father died. When my mother died, I ran away to the wilds. There, I was visited by Muginn-"

"Your zanpakutō?"

"No," I giggled. "The actual bird. He was a servant of the Norse god, Odin. Apparently my anguish echoed through Valhalla and Odin offered me the position of a Valkyrie."

"Valkyrie?" Ichigo asked, genuianly interested. That made me eager to learn more about him. Most people hated learning about what they didn't need to know, which made him different.

"I guide the lost souls of my people to Valhalla, where they drink and feast until Ragnarok. And Ragnarok," I began before he had to ask. "Is when the world ends and the gods fight among one another. It is our apocalypse. And that brings me to why I am here. I am drawn to discord and evil of the world, which makes hospitals almost as magnets to me."

"You're a shinigami, then?" Ichigo asked.

"Shinigami? Is that the name of your warriors here?" Ichigo gave me an odd look. "If my speech is odd, please, forgive me. I was raised in Valhalla."

"Yeah. Although, Uryuu is a Quincy."

"I hoped he wasn't. I hadn't met any Quincy in such a long time, but I guess it makes sense. They killed the soul itself instead of guiding it back to its home. Though, they didn't deserve to be massacared." Silence settled between us and I decided to break it. "What about you? What's your story?"

"I was born and raised here. My mother died when I was a child, but my father is still alive. I have two sisters."

"When did you find out you were a shinigami?"

"When I met Rukia," he answered, looking at the town below him. "She gave me her powers and I began to kill hollows. Ever since then, I've been a shinigami."

"What about the thing inside of you?" Ichigo whirled to face me, alarm in his features.

"What?" I smiled at him and waved his odd reaction off.

"Drawn to evil and discord, remember? I can sense the evil inside of you. If you don't wish to talk about it, that's fine."

"I'm a vizard," he murmured. "I have a hollow inside of me."

"Inside of you? Truly? Were you cursed by your gods?"

"What?" he barked out. "No! We don't have gods!"

"Fascinating! Then who gives you your powers?" Ichigo stopped and thought.

"We're born with it." Instead of pressing the issue, I let it drop but laughed. He looked so cute when he was confused.

"Okay, so, where do you guide your souls?"

"To Ragonkai," he answered. "It's a spirit world, like your Valhalla, except there's no hunger or thirst. Bt if people get hungry, then they apparently get sent off to shinigami school and then sorted into the different groups."

"Like servants of different gods?"

"They go under a captain," Ichigo corrected. "But each division specializes in something different, so I guess you could say that..." He was quiet for a moment. "Who do you serve?"

"Odin," I answered promptly. "He governs all Valkyries. Do you have a division?"

"No. I'm not dead yet, so I'm a substitute shinigami." He pointed to a pendant at his waist and I guessed it served the same purpose as my bracelet. It identified him as a substitute shinigami as mine proved I was a Valkyrie.

"How old are you?" I asked him, smiling.

"15. And you?"

"387." When his eyes widened, I laughed at him. With my eyes still twinkling, I answered, "Valkyries are given elongated life. We can be killed, which means we aren't immortal, but we are immune to all mortal diseases."

"Shinigami are like that as well, except we can get sick. The 13 division captain has tuberculosis."

"Oh? Wow. We are similar, yet different." I smiled at Ichigo and saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "So, Ichigo, ever been to Ireland?" I asked with a laugh, ready to tell him the funny story of how I got my own religion.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

After I left the hospital, I had gone to Urahara's, content. Ichigo and I had spent at least an hour on the roof, simply talking and sharing stories with one another. He was so fascinating for a mortal and dedicated. He had continued his role as a shinigami even though Rukia had regained her powers, which showed loyalty and a sense of duty. He had leashed the monster within him which showed power. He had fought a menos grande before he even learned his shikai, which showed courage. So few mortals had ever captured my attention so quickly and effectively. Now only if I could solve the problem of him being mortal, and therefore, off limits.

As I relaxed in my bed, I felt Huginn enter Karakura town and I rose, sighing. I dressed quickly and jumped onto the roof of the shop, looking around for my friend.

"Huginn!" I called as I saw him. He landed on my arm and touched my temple. "Odin wishes to speak with me? Now?" Huginn nodded and jumped to my shoulder. "All right. Fly to Valhalla, Muninn." As it transformed, I traced the opening to the portal. "Hœnir, allow me entrance to Valhalla." I touched the tip of the spear to the portal and it flashed once before opening the rift between worlds. I stepped through and saw myself in front of Odin in his throne. I knelt quickly and laid my spear beside of me.

"Rise, Gunnr." I did as he bade. "I have heard that you are in Japan, are you not?" I nodded. "All of the gods sense something of the mortal realm. I will be sending another Valkyrie to you, but for now, I want you to take Huginn and go into their spirit world. Find out what is causing this disturbance and report back to me." Again I nodded and Odin flicked his hand. I found myself back on the top of Urahara's shop, Huginn on my shoulder. He touched my temple again.

"Before it gets dark then. Of course. Either Rukia or Renji. Both are spirits and could tell me how to enter. Yes. Rukia seems to be close. To her? But Renji's downstairs. All right, Huginn." I leapt away from the shop and towards the house Rukia inhabited now. It wasn't too late, but I hope she still wasn't asleep yet. Huginn had given me invisibility so I leapt quickly, not caring who saw me below. I made my way to Rukia's house and landed on the open window.

"Hey, Rukia," I called, looking around the room.

"What? Andrea, what are you doing here?" I looked down to see Ichigo in a tight tanktop, half in bed. This time, I blushed.

"Looking for Rukia. What are you doing here?"

"This is my house." I glared at Huginn and I could have sworn the bird was laughing. "But Rukia's in there," he pointed with his thumb.

"Er...thanks." I jumped from the window to his floor and cautiously opened his closet. Rukia jumped and whirled, pressing the book she was reading onto her chest.

"You scared me!" she cried. I looked at the book cover and realized she was reading a horror novel. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rukia-san."

"What do you want?" she asked. Since she was still in her school clothes, I didn't feel as bad for asking.

"I've been ordered to go to the Seretei as an emissary. Odin senses something wrong here and wants to coordinate himself with you."

"Your god wants to work with us?" Ichigo asked. I turned back and smiled.

"Yes. It's quite and honor and I had to admit, I was surprised myself." I turned back to Rukia. "Can you take me?"

"Of course," she said. She popped a candy into her mouth and her soul exited her body, leaving what seemed to be a...fake...soul behind. "Come with me. I'll be back, Ichigo."

"What are you talking about?" he said, scrambling out of bed. "I'm coming too."

"You idiot," she started. Ichigo grabbed a bear by his table and grabbed something out of his mouth. As he withdrew his hand, I saw the same candy as Rukia's and knew it was a soul. Yet somehow, this one was different. It seemed more human than the other one. He popped it in his mouth and his shinigami self popped out. "You can't go-"

"If you're going, you can escort us."

"He is a representative of the substitute shinigami," I added. Although I didn't want to admit it, wanting Ichigo to come wasn't only because he could represent his dual factions. I wanted him by my side as I faced this new spirit world. Who knows if Odin's powers could reach me here? Plus, he also brought peace. I always felt relaxed around this mortal.

"What?" Rukia asked, daring me to take his side again.

"He could fill everyone in on what we decide. It would be easier that way."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed and I deadpanned. He wasn't helping his case any. Rukia glared at the orange haired boy, but didn't protest.

"Fine. Let's go." She drew her zanpakutō and stabbed into thin air. Before my eyes, gates appeared. "These are senkai gates," she answered my unspoken question. "They'll take us straight to the Seretei." They began to open and I felt a twinge of fear. Ichigo must have sensed it because he hooked his hand around my wrist and pulled me forward. I smiled thankfully at him when he turned back to me. Seretei, here I come.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"There are 13 divisions," Rukia hastily explained. I didn't try to interrupt and say I knew most of what she was telling me. "Each has a captain and a vice captain. There are ranked seats from three to ten, each according to strength and talent. However, we'll only be meeting with the captains of the divisions. The captain of the first squad is Yamamoto-taicho. He heads all of the Gotei 13."

"Gotei 13?"

"The thirteen squads. He'll decide what we will do." She led me to a door and opened it. I breathed once before following her inside, my spear strapped to my back. I had to go into shikai to go into the spirit worlds, so I had devised a way of carrying it so I could have my hands free. Ichigo followed behind me and I felt safer with him around.

"Yamamoto-taichou," I greeted as I saw everyone gathered. Three mats were set out for us and we all knelt. "Gotei 13." How was I to know everyone here? Rukia hadn't had time to inform me, so I hoped no one was offended.

"What is your name?" The old, scarred man asked. He seemed to old and frail, but I could sense the fiery energy inside of him and knew he was a fiercesome opponent.

"I am Gunnr, an emissary of Odin." When in doubt, always use the formal name.

"Odin?"

"Yes," I answered. "He lives in another spirit world, one belonging to another country. He has sent me to fight against the evil in Karakura Town, and now has sent me to allay our forces with your own." Huginn touched my temple again. "And this is Huginn. He reports directly to Odin."

"Tell me, do you know of Aizen?" Yamamoto asked. I shook my head and knew this was the root of the god's senses of unrest in this country.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"So Aizen will sacrifice Karakura town to create a key to your god's palace, which would allow him to destroy the world?" Yamamoto nodded and Huginn touched my temple. "Odin offers his Valkyries to fight against this evil. Our survival hinges upon Aizen's death as well. We will also fight him, with or without your support, though, we do not know his forces as well as you." Yamamoto looked around at his captains.

"Any objections to this union?" he asked. I didn't know if this was just a show for me, or if he really valued their opinions. No captain spoke up against it and Yamamoto nodded. "Very well. We will work together when the time comes." He rose and drew something from his pocket. "This will allow access to the Seretei. If you require more, see Mayuri." I looked toward the creepy looking captain and nodded.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-taichou." I rose with everyone else and Yamamoto dismissed us. I followed Rukia and Ichigo outside, ready to leave this place and go to bed.

"We'll be able to leave tomorrow," Rukia said, popping my dreams of a nice warm bed.

"What?"

"They can't open the main gate until permission is given. Since you are an emissary, it'll take longer." I cawed once, his version of a laugh, and I swatted at him. He took off, still cawing at me and I glared at him as he dissapeared into the sky. That meant that Odin's power still worked in this spirit world, which meant any Valkyrie could teleport themselves here at will.

"Then where are we going to sleep?" I asked, concluding my findings.

"With my brother." I looked at Ichigo, who shrugged, and we followed Rukia to a beautiful house. She led us through a few hallways, then stopped at one room. "There's two beds here. I'll be sleeping with my brother...unless you want to, Ichigo." Ichigo waved his hands and I laughed. Rukia smiled once before shutting the door behind her and leaving. Did she want to leave me alone with Ichigo? Why else would we get the same room? She was definately an odd girl, even if she was a spirit.

"So, Ichigo. You tired?" He shook his head. "Yeah, me neither." I peeked outside of our room and then stealthily made my way to the inner gardens, where I sat on the edge of the walkway and let my feet dangle. Ichigo plopped down beside me and we both just sat beside each other, enjoying the companionship.

"Why do you seem different?" Ichigo asked, looking at my face. A hint of a blush adorned his cheeks, but he reached out and grasped a lock of my hair. "Everything about you is..." he trailed off and an answering blush crept onto my own cheeks.

"It is Freya. She blessed me with beauty when I first became a Valkyrie. The gods can't have an ugly woman representing them, now, can they?" I asked with a laugh. Ichigo blushed harder and dropped my hair, looking away. "You're cute yourself, you know," I added. "And you weren't blessed as I was. For a mortal, that's very..." I leaned close to his ear, close enough that my lips brushed his skin. "Lucky." I leaned away and watched the blush darken on his cheeks. The one thing I knew for certain was that this mortal was not experienced, or had very little, with women.

"I was being serious," he stated. I laughed gave him a sideways look.

"Well so was I," I retorted. "I thought you said this was called Ragonkai," I continued, turning the topic so I could hear this mortal speak. Him and his shinigami world were indeed fascinating.

"The Seretei are where the Gotei 13 live. Ragonkai is where our lost souls reside."

"So all souls go to Ragonkai, no matter what?"

"What, all yours don't?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not all. We take the warriors, the ones who died, and even then, only half make it to Valhalla. The other half go to Freya's hall. I only take the ones I find to Valhalla and Freya gets the ones the Valkyries don't find. Well, I guess some of the souls I find are deserters, leaving their fields of battle. They go to Hel." Ichigo nodded. I laughed as I continued, "And the phrase go to Hel meant to die, though the meaning is mostly the same through the centuries." Ichigo simply shook his head, which caused me to laugh even harder.

"Same with the Shinigami. Our zanpakutō cleanse the hollow. If they were good, they come here. If not, they go to Hell."

"You've seen the gates of hell?" I asked, amazed. Not many people who knew about the spirit world knew about the gates.

"Once," Ichigo answered. "With a mass murderer." He didn't say anymore and I sensed that the experience had left him with a more vivid impression than he would have liked.

"So, Ichigo, when you die, will you become a true shinigamii?" Ichigo became silent and looked up into the starry sky.

"Yes."

"Which division would you prefer?" I queried, interested to know. As Ichigo debated his answer, I saw a crow flying towards us on a rapid descent. I sighed and stood, holding out my arm for a landing. As it got closer, I saw it was Muninn. He touched down then placed his beak on my temple.

"Odin wants me? Now?" I looked over at Ichigo, alarm in my features. "But, why take just him? Shouldn't we get a shinigami representative as well?" I sighed and nodded. "Very well. Fly towards Valhalla, Muninn." Once again, I asked for permission to teleport, and it was granted. This time, I grasped Ichigo's thumb and smiled back at him. "It'll be all right. You'll see," I said brightly. I stepped forward and saw myself once again in Valhalla. I dropped Ichigo's thumb and saw Odin once again on his throne. I knelt as I always did, laying my spear on the ground beside of me.

"Gunnr," he greeted. "Huginn has told me much about your shinigami friend. He also reports that he has an evil spirit inside of him. Why have you not slain this cursed one?"

"Because he's not evil. He is a warrior of his people born with the evil inside of him. He uses its energy for good, to prevent Ragnarok." Odin looked from me to Ichigo, his gaze probing, searching Ichigo's soul.

"Is this true, mortal?" This was the ultimate test. Odin would look through the mortal's experiences and memories, and judge for himself if the accused was innocent or guilty. I heard it was an agonizing experience, seeing as the mortal relived any memory Odin managed to drege up.

"Yes." Ichigo's answer was strong and my admiration grew quickly to respect. No mortal had ever taken on a god with so much confidence. What Odin must have seen pleased him, because he laughed and slapped the side of his wooden throne.

"Stand, Gunnr." I stood and placed the spear on my back, standing proudly before the god I served. "I judge him to be a true warrior. We will fight against this Aizen with what forces I can spare. And, you, mortal." He turned his gaze back to Ichigo and I fought to keep the confusion from my face. What did he want with him? He'd passed the test. "You are welcome to Valhalla to feast with my warriors any time you please. Just ask Gunnr to bring you when you wish it so." My eyes widened. Only a few mortals caught Odin's eye, but none have been invited to dine within Valhalla before!

"Thank you, Odin-dono."

"It is Odin, within my hall. Now go back to your mortal world, with my blessing. If you have need of a Valkyrie," A pendant shimmered into existance on Ichigo's wrist. "Call for them. No one can see the braclet except for my people," he reassured, reading Ichigo's mind. "Now go." We found ourselves back in the mortal world, right outside Urahara's shop. I beamed at Ichigo and hugged him fiercely.

"You were amazing!" I said, laughing jubitantly. "A mortal man, invited to dine within Odin's halls! How exciting! Nothing like this has occured within my lifetime! It is an honor for a non-norseman to recieve such an honor, though you cannot rest there eternally."

"So what does it mean?" he asked.

"It means that he judges you as a warrior, instead of a mortal. When you die and begin to age in your Seretei, he will allow you to visit his hall." I touched his nose lightly, as a mother would a child, and he backed away, disgruntled and rubbing my touch off. "It's quite an honor, like I've said."

"What about you?" Ichigo asked, becoming serious.

"I'll fight as I've always done. It's all I know, Ichigo. When this war with Aizen is over, I'll fight the next foe who dares to attempt to begin Ragnarok. It was what I was chosen to do, what I was trained to do. You, mortal, have a gift. Treasure your life, live it, and savor it. Do everything you desire, for in death, you'll serve the living." I smiled once at him before stepping off the room and entering Urahara's shop. Ichigo stayed on the roof, and I assumed he was thinking about what had transpired here today.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

It was over; it was finished. Years had passed since the fateful day when Aizen and his forces had challened the shinigami. It was a valiant day where Valkeryies fought alongside the shinigami. The battle had been hard fought, some members lost, but we prevailed. On the anniversary of the battle, I always traveled to Karakura Town to place flowers on the grave of Kursaki Ichigo, a casualty of the war. He had died saving me and for that, I would always be grateful. He had fought spectacularly and killed many of the arrancar before he had fallen, proving Odin's claim that he was a true warrior.

"Ichigo," I began, placing the roses on his grave. "It's been forty years since you've died. Each year I've placed a flower for you...to show that you've won my respect. You brought light wherever you went and helped everyone you ever met. I admired you in so many ways, and today, I still try to act like you did. I'm sorry to say, I can't quite act like a mere mortal such as yourself." I quietly laughed with my last statement. "But I will always pay my respects to you, Kurosaki Ichigo. You have my word."

"So this is where you go." My eyes widened and I turned to see Ichigo in full soul reaper regalia, looking the same he had when he was alive. "You've put flowers on my grave?" he asked quietly, looking at his tombstone.

"Yes. You deserved them," I answered, following his gaze. The bright red was a stark contrast to the gray of the marble behind it, which was appropirate. Ichigo had never blended in.

"Thanks. My father would appreciate it."

"Is he having fun in the Seretei?" I asked. Ichigo's dead panned face gave me the answer and I covered my snicker with my hand. "That embarrassing, huh?"

"You have no idea," he sighed out. I coughed, trying to cover the laughter that crept up, but the smile on my face was a dead giveaway. "Why didn't you come to see me?" he asked. I straightened again and looked him in the eye.

"Because, I thought you were dead. Your family grieved over your loss and most of your friends paid their respects to your grave when you were buried."

"How would you know?" he asked.

"I was there. We all were."

"Who?"

"The Valkyeries. We all came to your funeral to pay our respects...You won us all over, Ichigo." It was silent for a moment before I broke down. "I'm sorry that I never went to the Seretei," I apologized, looking back toward the rose on his grave. "It was too painful for me."

"You don't have to apologize," he stated. "I found you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," I agreed with a slight smile.

"Now are you going to visit the Seretei?" he asked. He held out his hand like he had done the first time I had traveled through the Senkai gates and I was hit with a pang of longing so fierce, it nearly felled me. The death of this unique mortal had made me realize how much I had respected him and through the years, come to love him.

"Yes. I will." I grasped his hand with my own, letting our fingers intwine. It wasn't a mere visit. It was a promise, a reunion, between the two of us. Ichigo opened the three gates and stepped into them. I followed him, unafraid. It was time I had truly trusted him...with my heart and soul.

#### Gods and Goddesses in the story ####

*Odin (frenzy): God who resides over Valhalla. He is considered the chief god of Norse mythology.

- Huginn (thought) and Muninn (memory): Servant birds of Odin. They scout out the mortal realm then report back to Odin, letting him know all that goes on.

*Freya (Lady): She is known for love, beauty, and fertility. She is also sited in having a part in war, battle, death, magic, prophecy, and war.

*Vár ('pledge' or 'beloved'): She resides over hearings on oaths and agreements, and deals vengeance upon violation of agreements

*Hœnir: One of the creator gods, known for indecision, swiftness, or long-legs.

*Týr (god): Son of Odin, though once considered the ultimate god of the Norse parthenon. He's the god of war, a thing (gathering of the free Norsemen), and Tuesday. The fun fact is, the anglo-saxons said his name as Tiw, which became the word Tuesday.

*Thor (thunder): God of lighting, thunder and Thursday. It was originally referred to as Thor's day, but ended up being spelled Thursday.

*Hel ('one who covers up' or 'one who hides something'): Governs over Hel. She is the daughter of Loki and traps people within her hall. They will fight with Loki against Odin during Ragnarok.

*Loki (meaning is contested, although some think it means 'close', 'air', or 'fire'): He is a trickster god, giving birth to the better known Hel, Fenrir, and Jörmungandr. He is responsible for killing the god Baldr, then for being punished for eons afterward. He will fight along with his children against Odin in Ragnarok.


End file.
